Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180731195419
Maybe it is just me, or maybe it is because I didn't get to read the Blue Tea Games Newsletter in advance, but I was not disappointed in the beta. I am reading all the comments, and it seems that the majority of those who read the newsletter were the most disappointed. Guys, this isn't the first time that Blue Tea Games printed a story line that didn't turn out to be true in the final installment of the game. Consider the "Novels" in the bonus content of "DP1-The Sleeping Beauty." In the "Novels-Dark Parables" is the following: ' As she (the Detective) approached the swing, a spirit came to greet her: it was the spirit of Briar Rose. The detective remained cool and calm as the spirit approached. "Please help me," the spirit of Briar Rose whispered. "My body has been asleep for centuries because of a curse placed by a wicked, vile woman. She is the Evil Godmother. Her spirit seeks to find my sleeping body, to possess it, and to wreak havoc upon the world she despises. You must find my body and awaken me before it is too late. I can already feel her spirit stirring, in search of my body. So far, the defenses placed by my good godmothers have held, but I feel their power waning. It is only a matter of time before the Evil Godmother is able to steal my flesh." Seemingly unperturbed by the apparition, the detective replied, "Where is your body? How can I find you and wake you up?" Briar Rose's aura shimmered slightly, as though fading from reality. She looked very tired and unfocused. "I lack the strength to maintain this astral projection," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "Please, help me." With that, the spirit dissipated completely. With a nonchalant sense of calm, the detective continued probing for clues.'Italic text Now, to anyone who played the game, we know that this not accurate. The gameplay itself shows Briar Rose (1) telling to Detective not to be alarmed, which means the Detective at least looked surprised to see her, (2) spoke in rhyme, and (3) never looked "tired and unfocused." My guess is that Blue Tea Games has someone writing out the story, and then the game goes to the developers, where various changes are made. That is why the version of "DP15-The Match Girl's Paradise" in the newsletter is different from the beta version. Now, I know that Eipix is getting a large amount of the blame here, but I don't think we are being entirely fair to them. I am not a huge fan of Eipix myself, and I disagree with some of the choices they made when they had sole control over the "Dark Parables" series. Having said that, I thought "DP9-Queen of Sands," "DP10-Goldilocks and the Fallen Star," and especially "DP11-Swan Princess and the Dire Tree" were all beautiful games with interesting stories and engaging characters. I just don't think it is fair for those of us who didn't like the beta to automatically assume that it is Eipix's fault. I'm sorry, but if Blue Tea Games contributed to the overall game and people didn't like it, then the blame should be shared. I don't think it is fair or even right for us to all say "Eipix is ruining the game and Blue Tea Games is the only one capable of saving it." I write this with the sole intention of trying to defend a developer that I feel is being given undue criticism to the exclusion of the other developer. I do not write this to demean or insult anyone in this forum.